


Fab

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [46]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: The Beatles first arrived in America on this day (February 7th) in 1964.





	Fab

There were screaming teenagers everywhere and the noise was almost unbearable. Security at JFK airport, along with the police, was doing its best but the task was impossible. 

Standing away from the crowds, Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin waited for their assignment to begin.

“We will have to go through that soon,” Illya complained, not relishing the thought. “I understand that these people require protection, but why is it U.N.C.L.E.’s job?”

Napoleon shrugged.

“It’s good for our public image I suppose,” he replied. “You should be careful anyway. With that mop of yours you might be mistaken for a Beatle.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Beatles first arrived in America on this day (February 7th) in 1964.


End file.
